dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Returns
の だ!! 、 び へ |Rōmaji title = Boku wa Son Gokū no Musuko da!! Gohan, Futatabi Kessenjō e |Literal title = I am Son Goku's Son!! Gohan Returns to the Battlefield |Number = 100 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Two Wishes |Airdate = July 24, 1991 |English Airdate = October 25, 1999 |Previous = Approaching Destruction |Next = The Last Wish }} の だ!! 、 び へ|Boku wa Son Gokū no Musuko da!! Gohan, Futatabi Kessenjō e|lit. "I am Son Goku's Son!! Gohan Returns to the Battlefield"}} is the twenty-sixth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundredth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 24, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 25, 1999. Summary Frieza flies straight into Goku's Kamehameha and a struggle ensues. Overcome by rage, Frieza pushes against the Kamehameha wave as hard as he can, and Goku powers it up several times to keep Frieza at bay. On Earth, Mr. Popo makes the wish to revive Frieza's victims on Namek, and Shenron grants it, albeit with a bit of difficulty. Finally, Frieza suddenly flies away from the Kamehameha and straight into a distracted Goku, burying him in a hole hundreds of feet underground, which then explodes with lava. From afar, Gohan feels Goku's energy signal vanish completely, as if Goku has died. Bulma implores Gohan to flee Namek with her if Goku has been defeated, but Gohan instead flies off to confront Frieza alone, confident that he may be able to beat the worn out tyrant, hoping to stall him long enough until Namek explodes. Meanwhile, everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen wakes up, with Dende, Vegeta and Grand Elder Guru among them, but not Krillin. With Guru's revival, Porunga returns, as he has not yet granted the third wish. Gohan reaches Frieza as the tyrant prepares to leave Namek. In his confidence, Frieza goes back to his normal final form state and takes Gohan on, easily dominating the young Saiyan. Eventually, Frieza insults Goku and declares him dead, enraging Gohan. Realizing that Goku may very well be gone, Gohan attempts to flee, but Frieza intercepts him, having found out that Gohan was trying to delay him so that he would die in Namek's explosion. Then, Gohan begins to feel Goku's energy signal from below. With newfound confidence, Gohan attacks Frieza with multiple punches and launches an Ultimate Masenko at him, but it fails to damage Frieza. Impressed, Frieza powers up to 100% again and prepares to kill Gohan. However, just then, Goku emerges from the sea: although he had been injured by Frieza's sneak attack, he hid his energy signal and stayed below long enough to recover his strength. Ordering Gohan to leave Namek, Goku prepares to face Frieza again. Major Events *The previously killed Namekians including Guru and Dende are brought back to life. *Vegeta is restored to life. *Gohan returns to the battlefield where he fights Frieza. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) *Gohan vs. Frieza (Final Form-1%) Appearances Characters Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Dragon Balls *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Capsule Corporation spaceship 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan *100% Full Power Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Earth Music" - When Chi-Chi wants to go to Namek. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Super Saiyan Goku fires a Kamehameha at Frieza. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Super Saiyan Goku emerges from underwater and tells Gohan to leave Namek. *"Call Out the Dragon" - When Shenron tries to fulfill his wish. Differences from the manga *In the manga, Frieza uses his Nova Strike to force Goku into the sea. In the anime, Frieza uses it to force Goku through the ground which then immediately erupts. This causes Gohan head back to the battlefield, believing that his father has been killed, where he fights Frieza before Goku returns and tells him to leave. *Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Dr. Brief commenting on the events transpiring on Namek are exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the 100th episode of Dragon Ball Z. *The wish that brings back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen does not include any of Frieza's henchmen themselves, such as Frieza's orange soldier and the unfortunate soldier who was kicked into a lake by Zarbon. This wish also gives birth to Syn Shenron, a Shadow Dragon who appears in Dragon Ball GT. *In the Funimation dub dub of this episode, due to the dialogues of Gohan and Frieza, as well as the result of the fight directly prior, a number of viewers conclude that Goku has been killed by Frieza's sneak attack, and then revived by the Earth's Dragon Balls. This, however, would be impossible, as he was already revived by Shenron once before, about a year after choosing to die in order to defeat Raditz. In the original manga and Dragon Ball Z Kai, Goku is merely knocked out for a short while. *At one point in this episode, Goku takes on a power up form that resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 100 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 100 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu sou o filho de Goku! Gohan aparece novamente no campo de batalha fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 100 pl:Dragon Ball Z 100 Jestem synem Son Gokū!! Gohan wraca na pole bitwy Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon Category:Dragon Ball Z